Eraser
by ryukin
Summary: Based after NIN's song. DracoHarry slash. Draco wants Harry ... to be broken.
1. Need You

Ah, songfics. How I love you.  
  
Eraser, by Nine Inch Nials, of course. Everything by the band and Trent Reznor seems to go so well with this couple. Draco's such a shit. In my mind, at least. He's a lot less of a wimp here than in the books. Yay! I almost feel sorry for Harry in this story here. I like him, I do, but he's so Draco's bitch. Yup. Harry the Bitch.  
  
ERASER  
  
need you  
dream you  
find you  
taste you  
use you  
scar you  
fuck you  
break you  
  
--NIN  
  
NEED YOU  
  
Harry leaned on his elbows over his breakfast plate, head raised in hysterical laughter. Ron gave the punchline of his joke, causing Harry to laugh harder and bang a hand on the table. Hermione stopped him before he knocked over or hit anything, but she was having quite a laugh herself.  
  
Across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy watched the group. Rather, he watched Harry.  
  
Draco watched Harry a lot; he had for years. Every time he looked at Harry, Draco thought of what he wanted to do to the boy.  
  
At that moment, he wanted to wrench Harry from his seat and ram him into the wall behind him, right on top of the great red Gryphendor banner, and fuck him madly while their fellow breakfasting students looked on in shock.  
  
Oh, how he wanted to.  
  
No he didn't - he needed to.  
  
He needed to feel Harry's body under his own, or on top of, if the occasion called. He needed to touch the boy, the Boy Who Lived, all-wonderful and perfect Harry James Fucking Potter. He needed to corrupt the boy, make him scream - first to stop, then for more. After years of wanting the boy, Draco needed him. Now.  
  
Pushing his plate of half-eaten biscuits away, Draco stood. He ignored Goyle's questioning and walked across the Hall. He saw Harry straighten up, regaining his posture after his hysterics. His emerald eyes met Draco's as the blonde crossed the room.  
  
Draco stared deep at Harry as he sauntered over past the Gryphendor table. He swung his hips a little. Totaly on purpose. Harry flushed slightly and looked away, but he glanced back over. He fidgeted a bit under Draco's scrutiny until the blonde chuckled under his breath and averted his gaze.  
  
Well, fancy that.  
  
He was still stealing glances at the retreating boy.  
  
Yah, Harry Potter, I need you, Draco thought as he walked past the boy and through the heavy Hall doors. He stepped out, letting the doors swing and slam shut behind him.  
  
And a Malfoy's needs mustn't go ignored. 


	2. Dream You

DREAM YOU  
  
Harry screamed and kicked as the blonde straddling him forced his hands into the ropes tied conviniently to the bedposts.  
  
"No, no, Malfoy - let me up! Get off!" He struggled against the rough ropes as he tried to swing his arms at Draco. He tried to kick, to, but the blonde was lying fully on top of him, restraining his legs.  
  
"What's wrong, Potter? Don't you like it rough?" Draco teased, running his tongue up the boy's cheek. Harry tossed his head side to side, trying to avoid contact. Draco snickered and grabbed his face with both hands. He grinned, baring his teeth.  
  
"Scream."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and stubbornly lay silent except for his heavy, strained breathing, and looked at Draco in disbelief. Loosing patience, Draco ground his hips against Harry's, sending waves of pleasure through his body and definitely through that of the boy under him.  
  
Draco was very good at this, of course.  
  
Harry screamed then, begging the boy to stop, it's wrong, stop it now! Draco rammed his tongue violently down Harry's throat, his pleas filling and vibrating in his mouth.  
  
"Louder," Draco ordered, kissing Harry hard again before sitting up on the boy's thighs. Draco roughly tore a Harry's shirt, half unbuttoning and half ripping buttons off. He leaned down and nuzzled Harry's bare collarbone, then bit it.  
  
Harry gasped. Draco looked up and took a handful of Harry's black hair and pulled back hard. With the boy restrained so, Draco licked a thick line up Harry's throat, feeling his Adam's apple jump nervously.  
  
"M -Malfoy..." Harry half-moaned. The blonde ignored him, tearing his own black tank over his head.  
  
He leaned down and captured Harry's mouth again as he wriggled free from his jeans. Harry moaned, and surprised Draco by first pressing up against his capturer, then pulling back; he feverishly returned Draco's fiery kisses and shied away, unsure of what to do and what to feel.  
  
Tossing his own pants to the floor, the blonde sat up and worked Harry's down.  
  
"Oh, oh, God no - no, this is ... no," he pleaded unconvincingly as he bucked his hips up to meet Draco's hands.  
  
"C'mon - beg me to stop. Think it'll work?" He pulled Harry's pants down his hips slowly as the boy begged him please, please stop.  
  
"Oh, now you're gonna have to do a lot better than that." None too carefully, he spread Harry's legs and pushed them over his shoulders. Draco leaned down, positioning himself. "Scream."  
  
Which was what Harry did as the blonde entered him slowly, making the boy feel every inch of him.  
  
Draco shut his eyes in concentration - shoulda used something to make this smoother...  
  
"Ahhoooaahhh!!" Harry's wavering cry broke through the silence of the night. His breath came in little ragged gasps. The warm puff of his breath tickled Draco's brow.  
  
Draco raised his hips and rocked them forward gently, moving back and forth in Harry. He clutched the black sheets by Harry's head tight. The fabric was cool and slick under his knees, in direct contrast to the hot sticky skin of the boy beneath him.  
  
Draco leaned down and clamped his mouth over Harry's screaming, pleading one. He ran his tongue around in Harry's mouth and over his lips. Biting down, he drew blood from Harry's bottom lip.  
  
Moaning as he sucked Harry's wound, Draco lightly ran one cool hand over the boy's flushed thigh. Harry gasped in surprise and tried to wrenched his leg away. Draco laughed. He undulated his hips against Harry's, slamming into the bleeding boy.  
  
He pounded into Harry fast, raising a small squeak of surprise. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillow. He screamed, feebly begging Draco to let him out of his bonds.  
  
Draco moved in Harry with gaining speed as he felt himself come closer. He moaned, leaning his chest down against Harry's as he banged into him harder, faster.  
  
Harry's legs tightened around Draco's neck, hips rising to the boy's. He screamed. Draco bit down on his chest, pulling the skin back into his mouth. Harry' voice reached a new fevered pitch.  
  
Draco's voice rose to meet with Harry's in a loud duet of ecstasy and pain .  
  
Draco rolled over in his bed, tangling his legs further in the green silk sheets, and moaned as he slept. 


	3. Find You

FIND YOU  
  
"Why in Hell did you do that?!" Harry yelled across the table. Draco looked at him from shaded eyes and shrugged. The potion he had spilt dripped steadily to the cool dungeon floor.  
  
"I spent hours working on that, you ass!" Harry hissed, making for the side of the table Draco was standing at, fists clenched and jaw set.  
  
Ron rose with his friend, equally pissed. Hermione grabbed his robe, drawing him back. "He's not worth it, Harry," she said, though her anger was audible too. Harry glared at Draco, huffed, and began to relax.  
  
"You're right."  
  
For once, Snape had not been on Harry's case the whole class time. Instead, he was looming over Neville, who was cowering by his failed potion. The professor hadn't noticed the fiasco across the room, lucky for Harry.  
  
The bell rang loud and clear, muffling the sloshing sounds of Harry's pooling Invisibility potion. Snape turned, waving his arms, miffed at Neville's helplessness. "Go. Out. Class dismissed." He waved everyone out.  
  
Hermione and Ron offered to help Harry clean up his potion, but he refused. "No, you two go. I'll catch up," he looked down at the huge, and still growing, puddle. "Eventually."  
  
"All right," Hermione said compassionately as she steered Ron out the door after a horribly trembling Neville.  
  
The class poured out quickly, all but Harry and Draco. Harry dropped to his knees to soak up the spill with a rag while the blonde mosied past to Snape's desk.  
  
"Can I talk to you a moment, sir?" He walked to Snape's side of the desk and began talking in a low voice. Snape answered just as quietly. Harry could hear the buzz of their conversation but could not make out any of their words.  
  
Snake looked up as Harry bumped his head on the table above him and swore quietly. "What are you doing, Potter?"  
  
"Cleaning up, Professor," Harry said with slight sarcasm, rubbing the top of his head. Snape made a noncommittal grunt and turned back to Draco.  
  
Draco thanked the man as they wrapped up, grabbed his bag and left the room. Harry threw his supplies in his cauldron and stacked it with the rest in the back of the room. Grabbing his bag without looking at Snape, Harry turned and walked out.  
  
He closed the door behind him and started down the hall. Looking up, he saw Draco leaning against the wall some ways down. Harry huffed, clenched his jaw, and started down the hall. 


	4. Taste You

TASTE YOU  
  
Draco saw Harry's anger as the boy came closer. It rolled off him in waves. Draco grinned and lowered his bag from his shoulder.  
  
"Potter." crooned Draco.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry glared at the blonde as he walked closer.  
  
"Ooo . thanks for your permission, Potter -- I think I will," Draco grinned as Harry snorted and continued down the hall. Draco frowned at Harry's back and hurried after the retreating boy.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked from behind Harry.  
  
Harry answered abruptly, "Forward."  
  
Draco dropped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, stop. I was talking to you." Harry wrenched his shoulder out from Draco's grasp.  
  
"Sucks for you that I'm not listening and I don't care." He started down the hall again.  
  
Draco stood where he was and laughed lightly. Harry stopped and turned around. "What're you looking at, huh?" Draco tossed his hair out of his eyes and cocked his head to the side. He looked up at Harry through his bangs and thick eyelashes. Harry frowned nervously under Draco's grin.  
  
"What?" he demanded again.  
  
Draco took a few slow steps toward Harry. His hair fell forward, framing his half-grinning face with strands of silky silver. He stopped a foot from Harry's face, staring at him through slowly blinking eyes.  
  
Harry swallowed thickly, looking at Draco with nervous eyes. His lips parted ever-so-slightly and his expression softened as Draco moved closer. Suddenly, Harry jumped back, eyes defensive and face determined again, though it lacked the angry passion it had held moments earlier.  
  
"What're you doing?! Get away!"  
  
"Oh, now Potter, you don't really want that, now do you?" Draco reproached. Harry gave him a completely blank look, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry breathed.  
  
In reply, Draco grinned and grabbed Harry's shoulders; he pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
Harry stiffened as Draco ran his tongue lightly over his lips. Draco's tongue continued to play around and in Harry's mouth as the boy slowly began kissing him back.  
  
Harry's body relaxed in Draco's strong grip. As he leaned against the boy, Harry placed his hands on the blonde's chest, lightly stroking it as both their kisses grew harder and stronger.  
  
Draco's hands wrapped around Harry's face and he pulled him closer, rolling his tongue in the shorter boy's mouth. He pulled back slowly, watching Harry's eyes flutter open as he moaned a protest.  
  
Resting his forehead against Harry's, Draco stroked the boy's olive-colored face. "Mmmm." he said as he stood straight up and backed away, leaving only his right hand's fingertips to trace light patterns on Harry's cheek. He turned and walked down the hall. ".You taste good," he finished over his shoulder.  
  
Draco picked up his earlier-discarded bag and turned back down the hall. Harry hadn't moved, but his face grew a little slack. Mixed emotions played over his face. Draco grinned slyly as he walked past, reaching one hand out to trace a cool finger over Harry's cheek again as he passed; the boy shivered under his touch.  
  
Harry stood, confused, scared, and excited, long after Draco had left. 


	5. Use You

USE YOU  
  
Draco left Harry alone the rest of the week, enjoying the obvious confusion and physiological distress his mere presence made in the boy. He had caught Harry staring at him at times - in the dining hall, in class, in the halls. As soon as Draco coolly returned his stare, Harry would blush profusely and look away.  
  
The weekend's trip to Hogsmead cheered Harry up immensely.  
  
Draco watched Harry and his friends as they wandered through Zonko's and Honeydukes. Finally, he saw Ron drag Hermione to the pet shop, leaving Harry alone to guard their table outside the candy shop.  
  
Draco sneaked up behind Harry, leaned over his shoulder, and began reading the Quidditch book Harry was absorbed in. Harry looked up and jumped out of his seat, dropping his book.  
  
"What're you doing here!" He looked at Draco, who was closing in on him. He backed away, asking softly, "Stop."  
  
"No." Draco moved closer, pushing Harry back. They backed up a good few feet before Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop it, Potter. You're acting like a child." He looked at the dark-haired boy, who looked a little scared and a lot confused.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry breathed.  
  
"One guess, Potter," Draco said his name sarcastically, mocking the boy. Never removing his eyes from Harry's, Draco rested a hand on the boy's chest and maneuvered them against the cool brick back wall of the alley between the shops.  
  
"Wh-wh.." Harry stammered through dry lips. Draco moved his hand from Harry's chest, bringing a single finger to the boy's lips.  
  
"Shhh." Draco moved his finger over Harry's bottom lip, feeling his warm breath quicken. He traced the gentle slope of the boy's jaw, lowering his soft touch down Harry's neck to his collarbone.  
  
Harry sucked in his breath sharply as Draco's hand stroked his chest. The blonde laughed, asking, "Something wrong?"  
  
"Um . ah . oh!" Draco stopped Harry's dumb stuttering by leaning against the boy, hands braced on the wall by his head. Draco rolled his hips against Harry's, undulating back and forth, raising a wavering moan from Harry's lips.  
  
Leaning closer against Harry, Draco kissed him hard, feeling the boy respond instantly with hungry moist kisses of his own.  
  
Harry reached behind the blonde's head, entangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Draco moved his body up and down against Harry, pushing him farther against the wall. Harry's hands moved down the blonde's back as Draco's moved up Harry's, under his shirt. His long nails dug into Harry's skin, an odd sensation of pain and pleasure.  
  
"Please." Harry muttered under Draco's ravishing mouth. Draco lowered his hands and hooked his thumbs in Harry's front-most belt loops.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
Harry leaned his head back and to the side as Draco nipped at his neck. "I donno," he admitted with a sigh. "Just . Oh, God!"  
  
Draco had kissed a trail down Harry's chest as the boy was speaking; he fell gracefully to his knees as he finished. He undid the button of his pants and, looking up into Harry's curious green eyes, pulled down the boy's zipper with his teeth.  
  
"What're you doing?" Harry breathed. In response, Draco breathed hot on the erection bulging under Harry's boxers. Harry whimpered and pressed himself back against the wall.  
  
Draco removed his thumbs from Harry's belt loops and instead rubbed them on the boy's tender underbelly, slowly swirling them downward, pushing down his boxers as he went. He gently kissed Harry's skin as he exposed it.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered to the street in front of him. He saw a small group of girls he knew from Hogwarts pass by, oblivious to Harry and Draco's rendezvous. It made Harry nervous though, as Draco's mouth moved lower. "Um, Malf- Dra- er, we're gonna be seen."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Well, um .. Gawd!!" Draco pulled Harry's jeans and boxers halfway down his hips and blew on his rock-hard erection. He took it into the warm cavern of his mouth, making Harry moan loudly. Harry clamped his hands over his mouth, muffling his noises.  
  
Draco sucked hard, pulling Harry's rear off the wall with strong hands. Harry leaned his head back and growled deep in the back of his throat. Draco felt salty pre-cum trickle into his eager mouth. He raked his teeth down Harry's length; Harry bit down on his hand to keep from screaming. Draco softly toyed Harry's balls, sending the boy over the edge.  
  
Draco greedily swallowed Harry's cum, lapping it up with pleasure. He bounced up and pressed himself to Harry, who was panting hard. He kissed him, letting Harry run his tongue all around in his mouth, savoring the intoxicating mix of Draco and himself. He leaned against the blonde's warm body comfortably. He was nearing a state of happy oblivion in Draco's arms and lips when a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Hermione.  
  
Draco kissed Harry hard one more time before flashing him a dirty, knowing grin and whispered "Meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower. Late." He turned on his heels, leaving the dark alley. "I'll be waiting," he called behind him softly.  
  
He saw Ron and Hermione at the table he had abducted Harry from. Ron held Harry's Quidditch book. "What're you doing here?" Ron asked Draco indignantly as the blonde emerged from the alleyway.  
  
"It's a free country, Weasel."  
  
Harry watched Draco's back turn the corner and shook his head back to reality. He pulled his pants up, zipping them quickly as Hermione called for him again. He walked out of the alley, straightening his shirt and flattening his hair.  
  
"There you are!" Ron exclaimed. He scrunched his face up in confusion. "What were you and Malfoy doing"  
  
Draco laughed quietly to himself as he heard Harry behind him stammer some excuse about a threat, pride, and a duel.  
  
Until tonight, Harry. Until tonight. 


	6. Scar You

SCAR YOU  
  
Draco squirmed impatiently, running the blade of his favorite knife carefully over his lips. He was straddling the sill of one of the windows overlooking the dark lake. He kicked his foot outside in irritation.  
  
The door across the room swung open. Harry gently shut it, removing his Invisibility Cloak in a flash of liquidy silver as he entered.  
  
"I thought you had stood me up," Draco drawled slowly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Never."  
  
Draco laughed, leaping from his perch and gliding lightly towards Harry. "A week and I already have your top priority."  
  
"Well, erm."  
  
"I love confusing you. You get this look - innocent, naive, saying 'Fuck me now, I'm vulnerable.' " Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, accepting the shorter boy's pressuring kiss.  
  
"Please," Harry begged. Draco groaned in question. "Fuck me now - I'm vulnerable." He leaned back and flashed Draco his most defenseless, seductive look.  
  
Draco stroked Harry's cheek and kissed his neck. "Is that what you want?"  
  
His cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink. "More than anything." Harry's hands quickly unbuttoned Draco's cotton shirt, pushing it open and off to the floor.  
  
"Well, good - 'cause that's not what you're gonna get," Draco teased as he nibbled Harry's neck. "We play this my way."  
  
"And what's your way?" Harry asked quickly between violent kisses.  
  
Pulling back and looking into Harry's eyes, Draco answered, "We don't do anything 'till I say." His fingers curled under Harry's tight white shirt and pulled it up to his chest. "And right now, I say you're to be naked."  
  
Harry raised his arms, allowing Draco to raise the shirt. The neck caught under his nose, though, blinding him. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Draco stopped him by pressing his own mouth to Harry's. He took advantage of Harry's temporary blindness and grabbed the boy's crotch, squeezing and stroking as Harry gasped into his mouth.  
  
Draco, mouth still sucking hungrily at Harry's, reached behind his back and pulled his long knife from the waistband of his pants. He brought the blade, warm with his own body's heat, to Harry's bare chest. The black haired boy squeaked as the warm blade slid into the olive skin of his chest. Draco pulled him closer, kissed him hard, and yanked the shirt from his head.  
  
Harry pulled back, gasping. His surprised eyes searched Draco's cool ones, then he looked down at his chest, at the thick stream of dark blood running down to his stomach. As he looked back at Draco, confused and a little frightened, the blonde leaned down and licked Harry's wound, swallowing thickly.  
  
Harry felt a small pressure on his chest and looked down. His wound was healed - not a drop of blood nor mark remained. He looked back at Draco, confused. He stared blankly for a moment, then grinned, then pulled Draco by his shoulders into a hungry, violent kiss. He pressed his body against the blonde's, starving for his warmth.  
  
Draco ran the flat side of the blade down the small of Harry's back. "Did you forget something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Lithe fingers leapt to Harry's fly. "I want you naked." Harry moaned his approval and kicked off his shoes as Draco pushed his jeans and boxers down. Harry stepped out of them as Draco stepped back, letting his eyes travel up and down Harry's short thin body.  
  
Harry squirmed under the scrutiny, looking nervous until Draco spoke. "Kneel," he ordered, voice husky. Harry fell gracefully to his knees in front of Draco, eyes gazing up at him.  
  
Winking up at Draco, Harry unbuttoned the top button of Draco's jeans, but the blonde stopped him. Grabbing Harry's wrists and pulling them out, Draco reproached, "I don't think so, Potter." He lowered himself slowly so that he was straddling Harry's lap. "My way, remember?"  
  
"Yah. So where does your way take us next, huh?" Harry cocked his head to the side.  
  
Draco moaned softly in response, leaning the other boy back. Harry hissed as his bare skin hit the cold stone floor and straightened out his legs. Draco straddled his middle and brought the knife back to Harry's chest.  
  
Harry whined as Draco pressed the knife into his stomach, pulling up toward his neck. Draco's tongue followed behind the knife, licking up the salty blood. Harry's chest healed instantly as the blonde ran his tongue over the wound.  
  
Harry quickly grew hard as Draco and his knife brought their pain-pleasure combo lower on his body. Draco played the knife around his navel, tongue and mouth exploring the area. He kissed the gentle line of dark hair leading to lower, primal places. Harry moaned, begging the blonde to continue down.  
  
"Please, Draco!"  
  
Draco sat up on Harry's legs and looked at the boy with hard eyes. "What'd you call me?"  
  
" ... Draco," Harry repeated, writhing on the floor.  
  
"So, I suck you off one time and we're suddenly on a first-name basis? ... I like it..." Draco pressed down again on Harry's chest, kissing him hard. Harry eagerly accepted his probing tongue, moaning for more. "...Harry..."  
  
Teasingly, Draco barely brushed his lips against the other boy's. He leaned back and looked down into Harry's startling eyes. He lowered his mouth to Harry's forehead, pushing his messy hair back. Draco kissed the scar there, lingering.  
  
He sat up and brought the tip of his silver blade to rest on the lightning bolt-shaped mark. He carefully ran the tip along the scar, careful as to not cut Harry's skin. "Mmmmm ..."  
  
"What?" Harry breathed.  
  
Draco just grinned and kissed Harry once more before scooting down his legs. He ran his empty hand down the boy's bare heaving chest, curling the short dark hairs at his groin around his fingers. Draco brought his mouth deliciously close to Harry's erection, breathing hard. He stuck his tongue out but did not touch Harry.  
  
He just teased with his breath and an unsaid promise.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Instead of taking Harry in his mouth, Draco kissed and nibbled at the tender spot of skin right where his hip and leg met. Harry moaned as Draco licked a long line from mid-thigh to his hipbone. He sat back and tenderly placed the knife just below the boy's hipbone and slid it under his skin.  
  
Harry hissed sharply as the knife followed down the path Draco's tongue had just made.  
  
Draco carefully dragged the blade down, sliding through Harry's skin not too deep, but in just enough to sting. To scar.  
  
The blonde raised his body, silhouetting himself against the moon shining through the large window. He brought the blade to his mouth and carefully wrapped his tongue around it, lapping up Harry's dark blood hungrily.  
  
Instead of licking at the cut he had inflicted on Harry's hip like before, Draco ran his fingers gently over it. The flow of blood stopped and the wound healed, though this time Draco's blade left it's tale.  
  
Draco had marked Harry where only those most intimate with the boy would see.  
  
Harry breathed in deep, holding back a scream as Draco fingered the tender wound roughly. The blonde leaned down and gently kissed the scar on Harry's head.  
  
"Now you're mine..."  
  
"Yes," Harry said weakly, pulling Draco's face down into a coarse, sloppy kiss. "Yours..." he mumbled against Draco's tongue. He moved his hands from the silvery hair of the boy above him and down his back; Harry gently rubbed his palms against the smooth cotton slacks covering Draco's butt and legs. He worked his hands down and around, pressing them into the tiny space between their bodies; he fumbled with Draco's fly.  
  
Draco, mouth still pressed to Harry's, grabbed the boy's wrists roughly. "No," he ordered. "Not tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I said so, Potter, now behave," Draco purred with a grin. "Or this'll never happen again..."  
  
Harry nodded. "'Kay."  
  
"M'kay," Draco answered, nuzzling at Harry's neck. With that, he stood and straightened his slacks and putting his shirt back on, turning away from the boy.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and perched up on his elbows. "Where're you going?" Draco grinned at him as he reached out his hand. Harry took it and stood up.  
  
Draco gently brushed Harry's mussed hair off his forehead and kissed his scar, then his eyelids one by one, the tip of his nose, and finely planted a penetrating kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later ... Harry."  
  
"But..."  
  
Licking his lips and flashing his eyes at him, Draco ran a cool fingertip over the fresh scar on Harry's hip. "No 'buts.' Later, Harry."  
  
Draco pinched Harry's bare ass and left, closing the door lightly behind him. Harry stood in the middle of the moonlit room, naked, alone, and unfulfilled.  
  
He sighed and ran his hands down his body, toying first with his sensitized nipples and playing lower, one hand running over the mark Draco had left on his hip and the other moving to enjoy what the surly blonde had denied him... 


End file.
